Terminator: Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today
"Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" is the eighth episode of season two of the sci-fi/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Nankin with a script written by Daniel T. Thomsen. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, November 10th, 2008. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" and "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7311. * This episode has been made available on disc 2 of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actor Danny Parker-Lopes is credited as Danny Lopes in this episode. * This is the first work in the science fiction genre for actress Alicia Benavides. * This is the first work in the science fiction genre for actor Alex Castillo. What else have they done? * Danny Mora: Danny Mora played Angel in the "Slither" episode of Sliders. * Emilio Rivera: Emilio Rivera played Brigham in the "Orison" episode of The X-Files. He also played a policeman at a sand truck in the film Spider-Man 3. * Danny Lopes: Danny Lopes also played a man in the 2002 film Minority Report. Bloopers * Actress Leven Rambin's name is mis-spelled as Levin Rambin in this episode. Quotes * Cromartie: Your strategy has changed from last time. * Sarah Connor: Has it? * Cromartie: The first time we met you tried to kill yourself. * Sarah Connor: You're right. This time I'm gonna kill you. .... * Cameron Phillips: You bring danger into Riley's life. * John Connor: I know that. I'm not stupid. * Cameron Phillips: But sometimes you do stupid things. It would help me to understand why? * John Connor: Humans do stupid things. So don't worry about it and be happy you're a machine! * Cameron Phillips: I'm a machine, I can't be happy. But I understand more than you think. .... * James Ellison: Have you come to repent? * Cromartie: I'm looking for John Connor. * James Ellison: All things are possible, to him who believes. .... * Sarah Connor: You want answers. * James Ellison: I just want to know my role in all of this. What happens after this? * Sarah Connor: This is it. There's nothing else behind the curtain. This is what I do. It's all I do. You already know why I do it. I'm sorry for what you lost. But I can't help you get any of it back. .... * John Connor: It's supposed to stop cars from playing ping-pong with your head. .... * John Connor: I bought her a helmet. * Sarah Connor: Responsible. You think it'll stop a bullet? * John Connor: Why, you gonna take a shot at her? * Sarah Connor: Well, a lot of bullets fly around here. Someone will. You care about this girl? * John Connor: Yeah. * Sarah Connor: Then leave her alone. .... * Cameron Phillips: I'll talk to John. * Sarah Connor: John's not listening. * Cameron Phillips: He's always listening. See also External Links * * * * * * "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:November, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories